


Follow you

by micasaessakusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasaessakusa/pseuds/micasaessakusa
Summary: A quiet growl rips through your throat the moment you hear the distinct almost-inaudible click of your front door. Of all the times someone can ambush you, they just had to choose when you’re having a relaxing bath?You barely get the towel secured around your body before the door bursts open to reveal none other than Miya Atsumu —the insufferable target himself.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Follow you

A quiet growl rips through your throat the moment you hear the distinct almost-inaudible click of your front door. Of all the times someone can ambush you, they just had to choose when you’re having a relaxing bath?

And it had been a bad day, too, because your target got away. The look on your superiors’ eyes will forever be engraved in your mind, especially Ushijima, your captain. He didn’t even talk to you, he just looked at you with disappointment practically pouring out of his eyes.

 _Fuck_ , how much you hate it, and now you just want to take a dip in peace to wash your annoyance away, but turns out you can’t even have that.

You barely get the towel secured around your body before the door bursts open to reveal none other than Miya Atsumu — _the insufferable target himself._

The smirk on his lips sends sparks of irritation flaring inside you and you grab the handgun beside the tub in haste, cocking it and firing towards his direction all in a second. Demonstrating his skills a second time that day, Atsumu easily dodges your shots as he slides on the floor towards you. Skidding to a halt on his knees, he tugs at the only garment hiding your body from his excited eyes.

Indignation heats up your skin at his audacity and you almost _almost_ shoot off his face had you had your spare bullets with you.

“What’s wrong, _hun_?” he grins at your scowling face, amusement dancing in his orbs from your obvious difficulty in securing the measly towel and fending him off at the same time.

For a second you both halt, and in the next, you discard your empty gun as your fist meets his jaw with a sickening crunch. Water splashes everywhere as the two of you fall to the tub from the impact, with Atsumu below you, cushioning the fall with a tight grip on your waist.

Soapy liquid soaks you from top to bottom and you sputter, failing to fight off the blond in as he flips your positions. Next thing you know, he has your wrists captured in a tight hold.

The position he has you locked in prompts not so far away memories to flow through your mind unbridled, making you desperately struggle to break free from him, but his hold is relentless.

“Fuck you, Miya!” you lash out at him, “get your fucking hands off of me!”

His amused chuckle grates at your ears, but Atsumu easily holds your down, overpowering you with his hand on your wrists and his knees keeping your thighs in place.

“Now, now, love,” he tuts. “Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?”

“You’re not my boyfriend anymore, you _fuckin_ asshole!”

Atsumu’s smile drops from his face the moment you spit at him. Heaving a deep sigh to contain his incoming outburst, he blinks and stares at your eyes head-on.

An unsettling feeling washes over you at his utmost silence, his hold on you tightening further but still not enough to hurt you, something you only notice just now.

You flinch when he raises his free hand, shutting your eyes in reflex and preparing yourself for the blow. When a few moments pass without the expected hit, you open your eyes and see Atsumu gazing at you intently.

He brings his hand to caress your cheek softly, _so softly_ that you wince from the fond memories that invade your mind. Atsumu’s eyes widen by a fraction and before you know it, he releases your wrists to have both hands free to stroke your face _lovingly_ , bringing his thumbs to swipe at the wet drops escaping your eyes.

“You’re crying,” he murmurs, chest constricting at the sight of your distress.

That snaps you out of your trance. Breaking your locked gazes, you push him off you, bringing your knees to your chest as you press your back on the edge of the tub.

You immediately rid your cheeks of the offending tears, sniffling quietly. All the while, Atsumu can’t bring his eyes away from you, mouth agape and speechless.

“ _I love you._ ”

Your head snaps towards his direction, your mind running a thousand miles per minute, wondering if what you heard is true or just a trick of your imagination.

“... what?” you answer in a small voice.

Atsumu clears his throat as he looks at you with new found determination clear on his face.

“I love you, [Y/N].”

Your shock quickly turns to fury as you lunge at him, intent on knocking him out of commission but he catches your arms in a vice grip, this time, enough to hurt you.

“Stop lying!” you shout as you struggle against him, chest heaving and throat clogging with emotions. “Stop lying, Atsumu!”

Suddenly, he envelops you in a hug, trapping you in his arms, his lips almost resting on your ear. “Just listen to me for one second.”

“ _...please._ ”

You beat at his chest, but he keeps speaking.

“They’re fooling you. They’re fooling everyone at the headquarters.”

That makes you stop.

He shifts his hold to your upper arms, putting space between you so he could look at your face, “I discovered their plans just as ‘Samu told me before he went missing, but they found out I knew.”

His grip tightens by a fraction, his eyes still locked with yours as if willing you to believe him. “They tried to dispose of me. That’s why I ran away, [Y/N]. I went into hiding so I wouldn’t get killed and so they wouldn’t target you.”

“But I didn’t think they knew about us. _Fuck,_ ” he rakes his fingers through his already messy hair, frustration clear on his face. “I didn’t know they were gonna send you after me.”

“I came here to get you, we have to go. I’ll explain everything later, I swear. But for now, we have to run.”

Atsumu stops at your vacant expression, shaking you a little to incite a reaction from you.

You just look at him, your eyes trailing on his eyes, his nose, his lips that you’ve been dreaming of for months. You notice the old scar above his right eyebrow, and a new one just below his left cheekbone.

Slowly, you bring your hands to grasp his face softly, letting the pads of your fingertips linger on his features.

To his surprise, tears pool in your eyes, rolling in fat drops, but you do nothing to stop them. Instead, you bring yourself closer to him, letting your eyes slide shut as you plant a kiss on his awaiting lips.

Inhaling deeply, you break the kiss and rest your forehead against his, eyes still closed, tears cascading down your cheeks, but a noticeable small smile on your lips.

“You didn’t leave me,” you breathe out in relief. Along with those four small words comes the understanding that Atsumu did not desert you. Months of festering the heavy weight of what you thought was his betrayal, wafting off of you in waves upon learning the truth.

He pulls you close into another tight embrace, his lips planting a sweet promise on the side of your jaw, his warmth enveloping you in his affection.

“I’ll never do that,” he whispers. “I love you.”

“I love you, Atsumu,” you murmur against his skin.

A loud explosion followed by heavy stomping and multiple footfalls breaks the atmosphere, making you and Atsumu stand on high alert.

“What was that?” you ask, your voice already tainted with alarm.

Atsumu’s brows furrow and he grabs your hand in security. “They’re here.”

Turning sidewards to look at you, he squeezes your hand in assurance. “Do you trust me?”

You breathe air in, staring at the man in front of you. No one in the world would ever compare to what Atsumu is to you, and without even needing to think about it, you squeeze his hand back and nod.

“I do.”

Atsumu smiles at you, tugging you and breaking into a sprint towards the wide-open bathroom windows, taking off in a jump just as the door opens, revealing dozens of black-clad soldiers from your unit.

And right then and there, you know you would follow Atsumu to the ends of the Earth.


End file.
